


Touch

by megyal



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-26
Updated: 2006-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal





	Touch

"Pete."

"Hmmmmm."

"Pete. Wake up. I want to ask you something."

Pete opened his eyes to see Patrick laying on his side, supporting his head on one propped-up hand, his halo of hair backlit by the reading lamp on the bedside table. He frowned a little.

"So ask."

"This might sound stupid…..but….can I....touch you?"

Pete's frown cleared up instantly. They were just moving into the "getting physical" part of their relationship (as Patrick so arcanely put it...what a granny), and Patrick, although he could be tactile, hadn't exactly been touchy-feely yet. Pete decided to play around a bit, though.

"What do you mean? We've been touching all night." He propped his head up on one hand, mirroring Patrick's position. He fixed the frown back on his face. This might be exciting.

"Well....that wasn't really touching...that was more grabbing, and squeezing-"

"Okay, Patrick. No need to get literal." Pete pretended to deeply deliberate Patrick's request. "Hmmmm...I guess..if you really want....."  
Pete really wanted. Oh yes.

"Fine. But you gotta do something for me."

"Shoot," Pete breathed in excitement, wriggling in anticipation. Patrick stared him down until he stopped moving, transfixed by that intense multi-hued gaze.

"You have to let me do this. No taking over...you don't touch back."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go." Pete pushed the blankets down hastily and lay flat on the bed, clad in just his boxers like Patrick. He crossed his hands on his chest and lay still. Patrick laughed softly.

"You idiot. Close your eyes. And stop pretending to be a mummy."

Pete complied.

Right before Patrick's fingers touched his shoulder, he knew exactly where they would be; It was like his skin where Patrick's fingers hovered yearned for the contact, and when Patrick rested his hand almost thoughtfully against the tan skin, Pete inhaled deeply. He heard Patrick let out a small amused huff of air, and that one hand moved slowly across Pete's chest, the individual fingers strumming a neat path on their way to Pete's heart.

Pete was completely and utterly turned on.

“Oh,” he gasped slightly as he felt Patrick shift and straddle him. His hands automatically reached up to grab Patrick’s waist, and he jumped and opened his eyes as Patrick slapped his hands away.

“What did I say about you not touching?”

Pete was even more completely and even more utterly turned on.

“Close your eyes, Pete. Come on….”

 

How much harder could Pete get? He obeyed instantly though, and he felt the pillow on either side of his head sink gently under the weight of Patrick’s hands; then Patrick’s breath on his neck, and the tip of his tongue telling secrets to the lobe of Pete’s ear. Pete groaned.

“Patrick, this isn’t touching.”

“The hell it isn’t.”

His other ear was surveyed, tentatively at first, but with more confidence as Pete gasped. Patrick’s hands stroked Pete’s sides lightly, in explorative circles until he was fairly squirming, his body arching up to make contact with Patrick’s. He wanted to throw his arms around Patrick, spin him over, and just make him cry out, but this was just as good. This was awfully, excruciatingly, painfully good, and as Patrick pressed down against his hardness, it got even better.

“Oh, God.”

Patrick was moving down his body, kissing and sucking and touching…even the insides of Pete’s elbows. Pete was shivering as Patrick traced one nipple with his tongue while gently pinching the other. Wait. How did he get so good at this?

“How am I doing so far?” Patrick asked quietly. They were suddenly both so still, and there was a sweet heavy tension in the air.

“Great,” Pete choked out. “Just fine….where’d you learn to do this?”

“I read it on the internet.”

“You do not-“

Patrick was starting to move again, down further, and Pete shut up, biting his lip, and moving his hips invitingly.

“What do you want me to do?” Patrick whispered, his hands roaming over Pete’s thighs, and now pulling off those boxers.

“Please….touch me.” He waited behind the darkness of his eyelids, breathing shallowly as he felt Patrick coax his legs up into a bent position, his fingers fluttering confidently all around the rigidity that was currently the focus of all Pete’s concentration.

Patrick’s mouth was suddenly all around him, and there was suction at the tip of his cock. He felt Patrick’s hand slipping down, pressing at that spot right behind his balls; Pete grabbed onto the undersheets, sweating and bucking. He felt the suction ease up and Patrick released his cock and before Pete could complain, Patrick was leisurely licking the underside of his dick, from the base up to the crown, once, twice, and then he was enveloped in that warmth again, and that suction was resumed. And it was going up and down.

Pete had KNOWN that this was going to be good. He knew that when this all started and he knew it now as his balls (fuck no, his whole pelvis) tightened up and he was gasping out Patrick’s name among nonsense. He shuddered all over and pitched his hips up in the air as he came.

Wow. Patrick swallowed.

Pete lay back on the bed, breathing deeply and trying hard to collect his thoughts that had been scattered to oblivion the moment Patrick had put his hands and mouth on him. Patrick crawled up his body and Pete went into some form of aftershock tremble at the feel of Patrick’s skin slipping against his; fuck, every last one of his nerve-endings were still on edge.

Patrick simply lay beside him, a little smile on that deceptively angelic face.

“I liked that touching a lot,” Patrick ventured when Pete’s inhalations went back to near-normal. “I really did.”

“Did you?” Pete drawled out. “Bleh, I didn’t really get much out of it.”

Patrick simply smiled hugely at this blatant lie.

“I can try again then.”

“I truly think you should.”


End file.
